Wisdom Teeth
by faultinstars
Summary: Kurt helps take care of Blaine after he has his wisdom teeth removed.


Author's Note: I just had my wisdom teeth removed, so Blaine is having his removed.

* * *

"Blaine," Kurt sighed.

Blaine rolls on to his back so he can properly look up at Kurt. He smiles before puckering his lips up to ask for a kiss. Of course, Kurt cannot say no to it. He takes his fingers from Blaine's hair that, for once, isn't slicked down with gel and holds Blaine's chin with his thumb and forefinger. It's a soft, chaste kiss that leaves both boys with smiles on their faces when they pull back.

"I don't know why you're so nervous," Kurt begins, returning his fingers to Blaine's hair. "It's just your wisdom teeth. When you had your eye surgery you weren't this nervous."

Blaine rolls his eyes and sighs, rolling over back to his original position, back to the couch and head still placed in Kurt's lap.

"I know," Blaine sighs. He's tired of having this conversation. He knows it's not really a big deal, but it still freaks him out. "I just don't like having anything done to my teeth and then there's the whole IV situation."

Kurt hums in acknowledgement before leaning down to kiss Blaine softly on the temple.

Kurt knows he shouldn't be this nervous. He's stressed to Blaine many times that it's just a simple procedure. Such a simple procedure that it should only take thirty minutes to an hour. He keeps reminding himself of this but it doesn't stop him from bouncing his leg nervously as he waits with Blaine's parents.

They weren't allowed to go back with Blaine, at least Kurt wasn't. He was told to be kept in the waiting room of the dental office because he wasn't a family member. Blaine was led back by his parents, only leaving Kurt with a scared look and wide eyes.

Blaine's parents returned about ten minutes later, explaining that they would be notified and brought back to wait with Blaine until he woke up.

Blaine woke up slowly, his eyes opening and closing every few seconds before they shot open with the sudden realization that he was in a different room. The doctor came in moments afterwards, asking Blaine how he was doing. Once he was done with Blaine, his parents requested to speak with him alone outside.

Kurt was allowed back in this room after arguing with some nurses about how he had every right to be back there with his boyfriend. After a few glares and a nod of the head from James Anderson, Kurt wash allowed to join them. He immediately took the chair closest to Blaine, pulling his right hand, the one without the IV, into his and giving it a small kiss.

Blaine's mother returned a few minutes later explaining to Kurt that her and her husband would need him to watch over Blaine during his recovery. She stated that they had an event to be at tonight and their plane would be leaving soon. She apologized for the last minute notice on this and told him that they should be back in two to three weeks. It all just depend on the amount of meetings and events they ended up having.

"So you'll take care of him, correct?" Emilia Anderson asks him.

Kurt looks up at her, shocked that she's just leaving her child minutes after he wakes up from surgery. It shouldn't surprise him, though. Blaine's parents weren't really ever around. He remembers that they weren't even present for Blaine's eye surgery during the winter because of business meetings.

"I- I will, yes."

Blaine's mother nods before moving over to Blaine. She lifts her hand up, almost ready to pat him on the cheek like she always does before suddenly remembering that it probably wasn't a good idea. Instead, she pats him on the head a couple of times before quickly turning and walking out of the room.

The second the door clicks shut behind her, Blaine starts crying. It's not a gentle cry, either. It's a full body sob and it breaks Kurt's heart. In all his time of dating Blaine, he's never seen him cry like this. He's seen him let a few tears go here and there, but nothing like this. He doesn't know what to do. He wants to engulf him in a hug, but he's not sure how to do that without hurting his face in some way.

"Why don't they love me?" Blaine asks around the gauze and between sobs.

Kurt removes Blaine's hands that he had just brought up to his eyes and holds both of them in his own.

"Oh, _Blaine_. They do love you, honey. They just have a different way of showing it."

Blaine nods but the sobs keep on coming. Kurt's gently wiping the tears out from under his eyes and kissing the corner of his eyes to prevent new ones from falling. They stay like this until the doctor comes back in sending Kurt apologetic glances as he explains what he'll be needing to do.

Blaine falls asleep almost instantly once in the car. Kurt's never been more thankful to see him asleep.

"Blaine, honey, I need you to wake up for me so I can change your gauze."

Kurt's lightly squeezing his shoulder, hoping that will at least wake Blaine up some. All he needs him to do is sit up for right now. Kurt can do the rest.

Once Blaine finally wakes up, Kurt helps him slowly sit up, not wanting Blaine to become more dizzy then he says he already feels. Kurt grabs the garbage can that sits beside the couch and asks Blaine to, carefully, pull out his gauze. He does as told, letting Kurt see the gauze to see if the bleeding is getting any better before tossing it in the garbage can.

"You're not leaving me, are you?" Blaine sniffles.

Kurt wants to cry at just how pitiful Blaine looks right now in this moment. His eyes are still red and puffy from crying so much at the dentists office. Now, they're also drooping from the exhaustion that the pain killers have brought on.

Kurt sets the gauze down and grabs both of Blaine's hands, softly kissing each knuckle.

"No, sweetheart. I'm not leaving you and I never will." Kurt promises.

"But don't you have to go back home?" Blaine asks, bringing his one of hands up to rub his eye.

"I do, but I'm not leaving you. Carole is coming over and we're going to stay here for a few days to take care of you, I promise. And then when you get to feeling better we're going to take you back to my house where you'll stay until your parents get back, okay?"

Blaine nods.

Carole arrives around seven o'clock that night with a packed back for Kurt and a small one for herself. She shoos Kurt away, instructing him to go and get a shower while she checks to make sure that Kurt has been doing everything correctly.

When Kurt comes back down, clothes for Blaine in hand, he finds Carole sitting next to Blaine rubbing his back and whispering soothing words to him. Blaine nods his head to everything that she says to him and tries to give Kurt a small smile when he notices him standing in the door way.

Carole helps Blaine stand up and leads him into his parents master bedroom so he can change and get ready for bed. Before he closes the door, Kurt leans forward to place a soft, lingering kiss against Blaine's forehead before whispering to him that he'll be back soon.

Kurt helps Carole straighten up the downstairs before leading her upstairs to show her where she'll be sleeping for the night. He kisses her cheek, thanking her a million times for coming to help out. She doesn't question as to why Kurt is suddenly having to take care of Blaine all on his own because she understands. She gets that Blaine's parents aren't always there for him when he really needs them to be.

After making his way back downstairs and turning off all the lights in the living room he enters Blaine's parents room to find Blaine already sound asleep. Kurt likes seeing him like this, the pain and worry erased from his face and replaced with a relaxed, carefree expression.

Kurt climbs into bed as gently as he can, not wanting to wake Blaine from his slumber. He leans across him, pressing a feather light kiss to his forehead before laying down next to Blaine. He finds Blaine's hand and intertwines their fingers before bringing it up to his mouth to press another feather light kiss to the back of Blaine's hand.

"I love you, Blaine." Kurt whispers into his hand before kissing it once more. "And I'll never leave you."


End file.
